1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid delivery device.
2. Related Art
A conventional apparatus is known that is embedded in a body to periodically discharge a chemical solution. In particular, a chemical solution supply apparatus is known that is embedded underneath the skin of a small animal such as a rat or marmot, and supplies a chemical solution periodically to the small animal, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. By using test animals with such an apparatus embedded in them, the efficacy of the chemical solution is ensured. Also known is an artificial pancreas apparatus that is embedded in the body of a patient to supply the patient with insulin, such as shown in Patent Document 2, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-275548
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-286555
With such apparatuses, it is possible to use a mechanical switch as the switch for switching the power supply ON and OFF. These apparatuses are embedded within the body with the mechanical switch being in the ON state, but there is a concern that the mechanical switch could be switched OFF as a result of the movement of the body in which the apparatus is embedded. If the switch is switched OFF after the apparatus is embedded in the body, it is difficult to switch the switch back ON.